Hello Captain Obvious
by As if this was my real name
Summary: In the bible, it says to love your enemy. Maybe I took that a bit too literally. Ichigo x Rukia Shuhei x OC
1. Chapter 1

This is basically an introduction to all the characters and to my OC, Kayra. Nothing much happens, but it leaves a bit of a cliffhanger at the end. I hope you like it. I just got this idea in the middle of the night and decided to do something with it. Please review so I know if I should continue.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line and Kayra

* * *

I calmly inserted earplugs into my ears to block out the squeals from all the girls on our rooftop lunch place. Calmly, I handed a pair to Ichigo as well. Without even asking, he shoved them up his own ears as Orihime hugged him enthusiastically while yelling congrats in his ear. Rukia stood by, smiling as everyone congratulated her, everyone being Tatsuki, Renji, Chad, Uryu, and Mizuiro. Keigo was too busy crying his eyeballs out in the corner.

I for one had seen this coming all along. Today, (finally) Rukia and Ichigo had started going out. Everyone in our little groupie-thing seemed surprised that they even liked each other. Um hello captain obvious, they argue all the time, and are appear to hate each other's guts! How much more of a hint do you need?

Okay, so maybe that didn't make much sense, but really, they act like an old married couple. I've gotten pretty good at reading people over the years. It's something I learned from my dad. Thank god I never learned anything else from him.

My dad is the owner of a candy store that somehow manages to stay afloat even though we never have any customers. His fashion style isn't much better than his business skills. His wardrobe consists of multiple oversized black kimono coats, plain, ugly kaki pants with just as ugly kaki v neck shirts to match, and the stupidest, most ridiculous green and white striped hat. Oh ya, did I mention the clogs and the cane?

His personality matches his clothes, which is the sad part. If you ever see a random guy dressed in the clothes I just mentioned come up to you and smile crazily while talking about the colour of the sky, don't worry, I give you full permission to punch him to high heaven.

My mom on the other hand, is at least half decent. She's a vet who specializes in cats and trust me, she brings her work home. At any given time, there are at least ten cats in our house. And our house isn't even that big. After a few days at my house you will see meowing in a whole new way.

Anyway, she comes from the shihoin family. They run one of the biggest business companies around, but she decided that the business life wasn't for her, so she left the company, to go to veterinary school. She and my grandparents had a little falling out over that part, but in the end, it turned out well for me. They are now convinced that my mom can't take proper care of me and therefore spoil me rotten. Well that's me, Kayra Urahara, grandma's little angel.

I inherited a lot more personality from my mom than my dad (thank goodness). I'm told that my stubbornness, spunkiness, wit, and tom boyishness all comes from her side. Thank you dad for being skimpy on the DNA.

I do however get most of my looks from my dad. Mum is tall and dark skinned with dark brown hair (though she dyed it purple for a fundraiser) and has hazel eyes. My dad is blonde, and fair, and grayish blue eyes. Me, I've got a skin tone that's somewhere in between the two, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes (they're my favorite feature) and my mom's nose. Somewhere along the long line of tall ancestors though, I inherited shortness.

I mean come on! My dad's tall, my mom's tall, all four of my grandparents were tall (my grandma on my dad's side died a few years ago) and here I am, only a few inches taller than Rukia. If you're wondering how tall that is, Rukia's nick name is Midget. I've kinda learned to live with it…kinda, but it's very hard to move on when your dad always uses your height as an excuse to ignore you.

Anyways, enough about me. Lets move on to the second most important subject (the most important being me and therefore already covered) my friends. Ichigo is the one with the earplugs and the goofy orange hair. Feel free to call him carrot top anytime. Renji is the one with a sense of style about as bad as my dad's. He's got all the tattoos, and the ridiculously long hair.

Now let me introduce you to my friends with normal looking hair. Uryu's the one with glasses and black hair. If he doesn't talk to you and glares at you all the time, don't worry, he does that to everyone. The tall girl with the long strawberry blonde hair beside him is Orihime (trust me, they're going to start going out anytime) and the gentle giant on his other side is Chad.

Rukia (the midget) is the midget (no duh) with the black hair that always flips out standing beside Ichigo (awwww, they're so cute together) but don't talk to her about her size, because she's even touchier about it than me. Mizuiro is the shorter guy with dark hair and you may not believe it, but he's a major player and Keigo's the one still crying in the corner. I'm not even going to talk about him.

We all go to Karakura high school together, the little school where the most exciting thing that happened all year was Rukia transferring here from a fancy school in Tokyo. Yes, Karakura is indeed the little city of no importance except to those who live there. So you, united states government, DON'T FRIKIN BOMB US OR I WILL KILL YOU… and that's my spaz for the day.

Anyways, back to reality. The rest of the day went by without much incident, though the mushy looks Ichigo and Rukia were sending each other throughout the day made my mind barf, but overall, it was over all a pretty good day. I slept through my first two classes, math and geography, and then vandalized my desk with hearts and mushy sayings about my two, now and item, friends. As long as neither one of them discovers I was the one to draw them, it was time well spent.

Walking home that day after school with Renji (as creepy as it sounds, he lives in my basement), the hot topic was, no surprise, Ichigo and Rukia. He was going on and on about how Ichigo had better treat her right or blah blah blah. I was beginning to think he still might be crushing on her when he announced abruptly "I'm really happy for them though. They'll make a great couple." He nodded his head as he gave them his blessing.

I'm not sure if he was really over his short friend, or if he was just being the bigger man, but either way, I let it be. As the old saying says, let sleeping dogs lie, and well Renji, he kind of looked like a dog in a subtly obvious way.

His next subject of small talk was kendo, and me, I've never gotten that sport. I mean if you're going to be in a situation where you need to defend yourself, what are the chances you're going to have a sword with you? Karate's much more sensible. Renji loves the sport though, so I let him blabber about it while I ignored him completely. I inherited the ability to be selectively deaf from both my parents.

Looking around while Renji explained the sport, making encouraging noises and nodding my head every so often, I let my mind wander. It was spring. The start of a new semester, and in the park, the cherry trees were in full bloom. As we passes by, my eye was caught by the playground, centered in the big square of grass and trees.

I had always come to play here as a child, and heck even then, I'd sometimes sneak out in the middle of the night to ride the swings and stare at the moon. Right then, there was a group of five little kids, pushing each other on the chain and rubber swings, each one trying to push his partner higher than the other. The fifth little boy was sitting by himself, alone, swinging his feet uselessly as he tried to work up some momentum.

My heart immediately went out to the kid. That had been me when I was little. My parents don't really make the best impression on other parents and because of that; I was on my own most of the time. Tatsuki had been the first one to take the time to befriend me. She may seem like a rough person, but she's really the kindest and most considerate person I know. She was the first to befriend Orihime to. We only met because we both loved her so much.

Tugging on Renji's sleeve, I jerked my head over to where the kid sat alone. Stopping his rant about kendo rule breakers, he looked at the kid, then at my face, and then sighed and nodded. Rewarding him with a big smile, I tugged him over to the playground. Walking over to the little boy, I smiled as warmly as I could as I handed Renji my bag to carry.

"Your friends are beating you kid." I said in me best older sister voice. At my approach the four other boys had all stopped to watch.

"I can't swing on my own" he whispered mournfully, looking down at his Velcro shoes.

"Neither can I!" I laughed. Ok, that wasn't quite true, but it sure lit up his face, so you can't blame me for telling a white lie if it made min so happy right? "Tell you what," I proposed, "I'll push you and then big pineapple head over there will push us both! K?"

His face lit up even more, so happy that a high schooler was paying attention to him. Behind me, I heard Renji sigh again. Turning on my heel, and making a little circle indent in the sand as I did so, I smiled at him. Very menacingly. His face froze in terror. I tilted my head to one side. He attempted a smile. It looked more like a grimace, but at least he was trying. "Sure" he said shakily, rubbing the back of his head and still…grimacing like a maniac, "sounds like a plan."

"Great!" I smiled for real at him and turned my attention back to the kid, seeing his shoulders slump with relief out of the corner of my eye. Pulling the swing back, I walked back until the chain was all stretched out, and I let the small kid go. Man he flew. After a few pushes, he was going twice as high as his friends and laughing twice as loud.

Renji, had at some point, dropped our bags on the grass and was pushing two kids at once. I stuck out my tongue at him and he wiggled his ears back at me. Whatever, my kid was going higher anyway. In the end, I never did get to ride the swing. The five boys ran off after a while laughing and joking all together. None of them were left out, I noticed in satisfaction.

Rolling my shoulders out after waving goodbye, I pulled my straight hair into a better ponytail and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. I looked over at Renji as he lay on the grass in exhaustion, I laughed quietly. The kids had taken to him real fast, calling him their older brother and asking him if he could teach them to fight off all the, as they put it, 'bad guys at their school'.

Renji's another of my friends who tries to act tough to hide their kind heart. Don't ask me why. Maybe it rubbed off Ichigo. Shrugging and tiptoeing over to him, I quietly climbed the tree that was shading him from the sun. Smirking, I shook the branch over his face softly, and a million tiny petals floated down softly onto his still form.

He didn't seem to notice, merely smiling goofily. I shook the branch harder. More petals fell, a few leaves coming down with them this time. Nothing, just a bigger smile. Getting tired of shaking the branch, I launched myself out of the tree screaming and landed on his stomach.

His eyes snapped open as I mad impact with his stomach. His breath was pushed from his lungs in a loud 'OOOF'. Laughing, I threw some of the petals I had shaken from the tree in his face. Pushing me off his chest, he grabbed a handful of petals and rubbed them in my hair. Screaming, as my ponytail fell out, I ripped out a clump of grass and threw it at him. A clump of dirt had come out with it and it made a satisfying 'thwack' as it his chest.

One thing led to another, and it ended up as a fully fledged grass war, which he finally won by sitting on me. At the end, we were both covered in dirt, and his pants bore several grass stains. Our hair was full of cherry blossoms and grass, and I was still spiting out pieces of petals after he shoved a handful in my face.

Another afternoon well enjoyed I decided as we finally started back home. As we crossed through the park, I only just remember noticing a tall, dark haired man in a suit, sitting on a bench on the outskirts of the play ground before I dismissed the matter entirely from my mind.

* * *

OOOOOOOO! What will happen next? That's actually a very good question because I have no idea, so suggestions are welcome. After reading it over, I realized I made Kayra and Renji a lot closer than I was planning. Sorry folks, but they're not gonna get together. Kayra's taken by mystery suit man. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUN!

Anyways, reviews are what keep me motivated, so if you want more, tell me! Bye for now, see you (hopefully) in chapter two!

Carrotgirl5


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, now for chapter two. If anyone was wondering, the whole story is POV Kayra, my OC. I'm also introducing a new character Mina. I t took me a while to write this because I really have no idea as to what will happen in this story, so if you have any better ideas, feel free to tell me and I may re-write the chapter.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Kayra and Mina

* * *

Shoving my karate gi into my bag hastily, I shoved my shoes onto my feet not really caring if they were on the right feet and sprinted out of the dojo. I was going to be late! My karate lesson had gone on longer than it was supposed to and I would have to hurry to get to my next lesson in time.

Running full speed through the streets, I passed various shops and cafes and so many things I would have liked to stop and look at if I had had the time. Turning into and alley, I took the shortcut I had discovered years ago. Jumping a fence, I landed softly on the balls of my feet and didn't slow, even as the impact jarred all the way through my shins.

Finally reaching my destination, I slumped against the doorframe and dropped my bag in pure exhaustion. Checking my watch, it read 5:55. Good. That meant I still had 5 minutes to change. I kicked my keds off my feet and onto the boot mat and shoved my socks inside them before picking up my bag again and heading for the change room.

It was empty. Mina was probably already warming up. Taking out my gi again, I shook it out and folded it carefully this time before pulling out my dance wear. Whitish-pink leggings, a pink leotard and a short wrap skirt contrasted greatly with my karate wear.

It was always interesting to see friends from the dojo learn I took ballet. Sometimes it took them a good few minutes to say anything comprehendible. I had been taking ballet since I was about 7, and I'd never been that good at it. I was actually planning to quit when Mina showed up.

She had just moved from Tokyo and was being homeschooled so she knew, virtually no one in the city. She had come in the first day without looking at anyone, keeping her head bowed and silent. She had shuffled along clumsily and almost fell a few times as she came out of the change room.

Our teacher had immediately asked her to show the whole class what she could do. Her face lost all color and her huge green eyes got even bigger. I tried to suggest that it wasn't necessary, but our teacher was adamant.

Putting on the traditional string quartet ballet music, we all gave the new comer some space to dance. It was amazing to see the transformation that took place.

Before she had been standing as if trying to stare a hole in the floor and disappear, but as soon as the music started, she flipped her pigtails back over her shoulders, stood up straight and faced us head on. Then she began to dance. If it could even be called dancing.

It looked more like she was floating on a thin layer of air. Each step she took, each pirouette, every jump, every kick all seemed effortless. Her technique was perfect, every move precise and crisp. She was flexible and strong, light and quick, truly a prima ballerina.

I still remember the look on our teacher's face. She looked as if she had seen an angel. Maybe she had. Maybe we all had.

Mina was truly angelic, always kind, never angry or hurtful. She was beautiful too. Flawless skin and perfect bone structure accented her beautiful eyes and pert nose. Long, slender legs that went on forever came up to meet a slender torso and long swan neck. She was truly like an angel on earth. I of course hated her.

I've always been a rather jealous person and seeing her being so perfect without seeming to have to try made me really mad. The way she did everything without complaint made her the perfect teacher's pet. I had never been like that, especially in ballet. My karate training showed through in my movements. Instead of soft and flowing, my dancing was sharp and choppy, and my teacher wasted no time in pointing out the difference between our skill levels.

And even though I had stood up for her that first day, she made no move to help me out in any way. I assumed she was enjoying being so much better than us. She never spoke to any of us, always changed in her own corner of the change room and stayed late after every class to 'practice'.

I felt like she was taunting the rest of us, trying to show how much more dedicated to dancing she was, so one day, I stayed to watch her.

As one by one my fellow dancers left, she stayed behind in the studio, removing her regular ballet shoes and carefully lacing up her point shoes instead. None of the rest of us knew point, and she always made a point of putting on the shoes in front of us as if to make yet another claim to her superiority.

Then she walked in that funny way dancers walk while wearing those dreadfully uncomfortable shoes to the middle of the studio, and stood there. For nearly ten minutes she did nothing. I had just about accepted that the shoes were just a façade and she really didn't know how to dance point when the front door clanged shut. We were now alone in the studio.

Looking over her shoulder as if to make sure no one was watching, she scanned the room once. I made sure to duck behind the large and bulky sound system and my presence went unnoticed. Finally, sighing loudly, she took one tentative step. Rising up onto her toes she took a few small steps to gain her balance and then danced.

Seeing her on point was nothing like her regular dancing. Each step was hesitant and her moves were shaky. She kept at it though, practicing for almost an hour before she tumbled out of a turn and fell heavily to the ground.

Crying out in pain, she grabbed her ankle and bit her lip until it bled. Slowly, she eased her foot closer too her and removed the shoe carefully. Every now and then she made a small hiss or grunt as her ankle was bumped. Finally, setting the shoe down beside her, she rolled up her leggings to reveal her tightly bound ankle.

It was swollen and bruised. This obviously hadn't been the first time she had hurt that ankle. Wincing, she pulled the wrappings tighter and rolled her hurt foot a few times before pulling her leggings back down and reaching for her shoe.

Did she really mean to keep dancing after that? Judging from the large and unhealed bruises I had seen, I guessed yes. Maybe she wasn't as bad as I had thought, maybe she just really loved dance. Maybe she was just too shy to talk to anyone, maybe I had misjudged her.

Sighing, I rose up from my hiding place and grabbed her shoe before she did. Her head snapped up immediately and she scrambled to her feet in panic. Giving her a lopsided grin I found myself noticing how big her eyes had become again. Maybe she really was just plain terrified of us.

"If you dance on that ankle, you're going to hurt it permanently, and then where would you be?" I tried to let her know I wasn't going to hurt her.

"I have to get better," she replied in her soft, musical voice, "mother expects it of me." She wasn't meeting my gaze again and it was getting annoying.

"Look," I said more roughly than I had intended to, "if your mother expects you to dance on an injured ankle she's nuts. If you want to get better, you need to let yourself heal up first." She hunched her shoulders as if to protect herself from my angry words. Slowly, the pity I had felt for her on that first day came back. "Just go easy for a few days." I said in a softer tone, "relax, hang out with some friends, be a couch potato.

She laughed softly without humor. "And what if I don't have any friends?"

"Then make some." Silence took over the space between us. Finally, I tuned always quietly and reached for the doorknob. Opening it slowly, I looked back at her as she tenderly reached for the shoe I had left on the floor. Could she really have no friends? Sighing, I made up my mind.

"Well are you coming? I queried.

'Coming where?" her tone was still suspicious. I just smiled. Our friendship began that day. Almost a year later, mina was a totally different person.

Shaking my head clear of old memories, I finished changing and made my way to the studio. As I expected, Mina was already there practicing. She moved as effortlessly and gracefully on point as she did on normal shoes.

She had grown since I met her and was now a few inches taller than me, though her thin frame made her look shorter that she actually was. Her wavy brown hair reached her elbows now when she let it down which she was doing more and more often. Right then, she had it in a sleek half ponytail to keep it out of her eyes as she danced. Her pale skin glowed with happiness as she let herself loose with the music.

As I entered the room, she smiled her beautiful smile and waltzed over to me. As we talked about things only the best of friends talk about, I found myself thinking about how lucky I was to have such a great best friend.

The class went by quickly, and before I knew it, we were laughing in the change room as we folded our dance wear fondly. As we chatted our way to the foyer, to get our shoes, I noticed a tall stranger talking to the receptionist. He had dark hair and from what I could tell, a handsome face. Unlike most people in Karakura, he wore a suit. He seemed vaguely familiar and I wondered briefly what he was doing in a ballet studio, before Mina's conversation reclaimed my attention and we left the studio and the mystery man behind.

Well that's that. I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter so again if you have any better ideas or any ideas at all, please tell me. And that's it for chapter two; let me know if I should continue!

Carrotgirl5


End file.
